


Roman's Week, Day Two: Prinxiety

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Arguing, Boners, Coming In Pants, Dating, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, Teasing, arguments turned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt B:Virgil and Roman’s relationship often tends to get physical, play fighting, shoving each other playfully, small kisses and hand-holding, they can barely hold themselves back sometimes from having sex in some rather inappropriate places.





	Roman's Week, Day Two: Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188517230373/arguments-get-you-everywhere).

###  **Arguments Get You Everywhere**

Before they started dating, Roman would never have considered Virgil to be a particularly touchy person.

Anxiety had always been standoffish, to put it nicely. For as long as Roman could remember, Virgil would shy away from most any touch. At least, until he revealed his name to the rest of them and began steadily integrating himself into their little family.

It began slowly. That was probably why Roman never noticed. Virgil stopped pulling back every time one of them came close. Then he began taking initiative and allowing himself to get closer to the other sides on his own. Virgil was no longer against sitting with the other three on the couch, graduating slowly to leaning on them if the space called for it. As things between the two of them turned in a romantic direction, Virgil was revealed to be one of the most tactile people that Roman knew. Constantly threading his fingers’ through Roman’s, leaning his head on Roman’s chest, or pressing kisses to the backs of hands, cheeks, all sorts of places that drove Roman mad.

It got to the point where even during tense moments, during which Anxiety would have blown up like a little pufferfish and put up his barred defenses, Virgil didn’t hold back.

It was a marvelous display of trust.

It was unbelievably, infuriatingly, hot.

Starting a romantic relationship did nothing to stifle Roman and his amour’s differences. If the wrong topic was brought up, the two would still quarrel until the sun burnt out. However, now that Virgil had become increasingly comfortable with touch, and both of their explicit consent and desires laid out in the open…

Thing tended to escalate more often than not.

“Come on, Princey, you cannot possibly believe that _Anna_ is better than Elsa.” They were lounging on the couch in the common room, Roman sitting practically on his boyfriend’s lap, the movie that they had been watching paused before them, though neither one had moved from his position cuddled against the other. Virgil’s face was screwed up in that adorably grumpy expression that Roman held dear to his heart. He would have fawned over it, had it not been for the way that Virgil was straightening his back, drawing up to his full height and-

_Holy siren scales, was he a sight._

“Of course I do!” Roman asserted, puffing his own chest out. It was hard to look intimidating when the individual that you were attempting to intimidate had their arm wrapped around you. And sure, Virgil had the height advantage. And the dangerously pretty eyes advantage. And the _oh shit his chest is close_ advantage.

“Elsa has super powers, Princey.” Virgil’s voice rumbled in his throat.

Roman couldn’t help the way that his eyes traveled down to his boyfriend’s adam’s apple. “A-And Anna has-” Roman cursed his weak gay self. Tearing his eyes away he stared up at Virgil defiantly. “Anna didn’t run off and abandon the people that she cared about. Anna has _determination_.”

For emphasis, Roman unthinkingly placed his hand on that hoodie clad chest and pushed lightly. Just enough to make Virgil move slightly, but not enough to actually mean anything.

Immediately, Virgil’s eyes darkened.

“Is that so…?”

The tone of voice in those three simple words sent a shiver down Roman’s spine.

He could have stopped it then. Said something to diffuse the situation and settled back down to finish the movie.

But Roman never had been particularly self preserving.

Never been particularly good at denying himself anything, either, and that look in Virgil’s eyes promised something that Roman knew that he would not want to miss.

“Yes.” Virgil’s grip on his waist tightened. Roman wondered if Virgil knew that he could feel what was stirring in the anxious side’s pants against the side of his leg. “And I think that I would know more than you.”

A low hum from deep in Virgil’s throat was the only warning that Roman got before his boyfriend’s lips were on his.

Roman didn’t hesitate, the hand that had just been at Virgil’s chest coming up to latch on to the soft purple material of his shirt, tugging the anxious side closer.

Roman could feel Virgil’s lips pull into a smirk against his own and whined lightly, not even bothering to mask the noise that he knew would drive Virgil mad.

Sure enough, the arm wrapped around his waist tightened, and Virgil’s teeth nipped at his lower lip, drawing another gasp from Roman and allowing Virgil’s quick tongue and the intoxicating taste of cinnamon toothpaste that Roman still was not quite used to into his mouth.

Relaxing into the exploration that Virgil’s curious tongue began, Roman decided not to even attempt at a fight for dominance this time around. He had much more important matters to attend to, anyway.

Matters that were insistently pressing against his leg.

While Virgil was occupied with controlling the kiss, Roman shifted, pressing his thigh more firmly against the growing outline of Virgil’s cock. A deep moan pierced the quiet of the room, setting the pit of Roman’s stomach on fire.

Virgil pulled back, lips already swollen and red. “D’you wanna g-”

Roman shook his head, quickly but definitively. “I’m not going to make it off this couch.” Not an ounce of shame hung on those words. Roman knew his limits. And he knew that if Virgil didn’t make him cum right here on this couch, he would be done for.

Despite the flush on his cheeks, Virgil chuckled. “So needy.”

Roman rolled his eyes, wapping the other side lightly on the shoulder. “Shut up. I know you want it just as badly.” Dropping his eyes to the obvious tent in Virgil’s pants, Roman looked back up pointedly. “Just come on and _take me already_.”

Virgil made a strangled noise, which contrasted dramatically with the way that his eyes blew wide with lust and the flush covering his cheekbones rose to his ears. “God, you’re going to be the death of me, Princey.” He murmured.

Virgil didn’t protest any further, however, as he moved his other hand to Roman’s waist and lifted him effortlessly before laying him back against the couch in one smooth movement.

Roman’s cock throbbed. He mentally made a note to tell Virgil to manhandle him more often. Biting his lower lip, Roman dropped his head back onto the couch cushion.

Exactly where Patton would sit on their weekly movie nights.

The thought shot a thrill down his spine.

“Maybe so,” he managed, spreading his legs and giving room for Virgil to settle in on top of him, “but you’re not complaining, are you, Stormcloud?”

Virgil climbed back onto the couch, settling one of his knees between Roman’s leg, a tantalizing distance from his clothed cock. “Of course not.” He mumbled, his voice low and gravely. “How could I? Look at you, pretty boy…”

Roman flushed, squirming under the praise.

“All laid out for me, in the middle of the common room.” Virgil leaned in close, and Roman unthinkingly guided his hands to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Virgil took the hint and began lowering them slowly. Virgil leaned in, his breath ghosting over the shell of Roman’s ear. “Anyone could walk in.”

Roman moaned brokenly, reaching down himself and pushing his own pants down. Virgil chuckled yet again, but pulled back a bit to allow Roman the room to shove the offending garment, and the underwear that he had been wearing, off completely.

Unable to think of anything to say that wouldn’t make him completely embarrass himself—_and one thing Roman was not into was humiliation_—Roman tugged Virgil down into yet another bruising kiss.

He was just getting the anxious side to part his lips when Roman felt fingers brush lightly over the length of his exposed cock.

Pulling back with a gasp, Roman grinded desperately up into the sensation, but it was too late. Virgil’s hand had already moved on, his fingers holding a bruising grip on his right thigh.

Roman whimpered, clutching desperately at his partner’s shoulders.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Virgil’s voice rumbled against the crook of his neck, continuing his train of thought from earlier. As he spoke, Virgil’s second hand traveled down. Roman gasped as slick fingers probed curiously at his entrance.

Roman spread his legs, hooking one around Virgil’s waist as he thanked the world for their ability to summon lubricant.

As one circling finger finally pressed in, Virgil continued, pressing sucking kisses to Roman’s collar bones. “Someone walking in. Catching us. Catching _you_.”

Virgil’s finger moved slowly, teasing and dragging against his walls as if they had all the time in the world. Roman pressed back, insistent.

Virgil took the hint and added a second finger. “Maybe it would be Patton?” Roman screwed his eyes shut, the words and sensations knocking all intelligent responses right out of him. “Oh, he’d be so scandalized.” A huff of air against the forming bruises on his neck. The fingers inside of him pumped and scissored spreading him deliciously.

“Or maybe Logan?” The fingers crooked slightly and Roman keened, a high and whiney noise that made Virgil’s fingers stutter in their movements, before picking up again at a faster pace. Roman felt Virgil’s own still covered cock grind against his bare leg. “Would you- Would you like that, Princey? For them to look at you? See you all pretty and desperate? Huh, Roman?”

The slight falter in Virgil’s voice told the prince that his partner was close. A third finger pressed against his entrance.

“Well? Would you?”

The third finger pressed into Roman slowly, and he nodded desperately, his face burning.

“Say it.” Virgil removed his hand from Roman’s thigh and gripped lightly at Roman’s cock, and Roman nearly broke under the barely there contact.

“Yes!” Roman cried, nodding. “Yes, yes, god, yes, Virgil-”

His thoughts fell to shambles again as Virgil began moving his hand, tugging at Roman’s cock in time with the movements of his fingers. It didn’t take long before Roman’s mind exploded, coming all over Virgil’s hand and his own torso, whimpering Virgil’s name.

Virgil’s hips picked up speed, grinding against Roman’s leg desperately before groaning out a whisper of the prince’s name and stilling as well, just moments later.

Roman gasped for breath as Virgil collapsed on top of him. Both of them grimaced uncomfortably at the mess between them.

Virgil tilted his head up, making eye contact with Roman for only a second before they both burst into a fit of giggles.

It would take a few minutes for the two to stop laughing and regain control of their limbs. They would then stand together, pull on uncomfortable clothes and make the trek up the stairs to the bathroom, where they would probably spend another hour in the shower.

Luckily for them, Patton wouldn’t descend the stairs for another hour and a half.

In no small part due to the very obvious sounds that had been coming from the room.

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Roman’s Week._ October 22, 2019. _Prinxiety._
> 
> **Note:** Kudos and a little comment from you exquisite, thirsty readers would be lovely.


End file.
